Quédate
by EspejoNight28738
Summary: Mathilde fue abandonada por toda su familia, y decidió que no volvería a quedarse sola. Lukas siempre ha estado a su lado, pero nunca ha podido decirle lo que siente. Todo lo que Mathilde necesita hacer ahora es quedarse, pero no está segura de recordar cómo. Nyo!Dinamarca x Noruega, Dennor.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: Este fanfic va tocar muchos temas fuertes, incluyendo violencia doméstica, uso de drogas, alcoholismo, e incluso violación (aunque no de manera explícita). Si eres muy sensible a alguno de estos temas, tal vez sea mejor que no leas esto.**

* * *

—Mami, se mudó un niño nuevo enfrente, ¿podemos ir a jugar con él? — Preguntó Mathilde con ojos suplicantes, y voz baja, queriendo ponerse en el lado bueno de su madre.

Su hermano estaba parado detrás de ella, casi escondido, probablemente viendo al piso. Pobre Berwald, prefería quedarse en casa a tener que enfrentar a su madre, pero Mathilde no era así, ella se negaba a rendirse.

Además, había visto al niño nuevo por la ventana de su cuarto, algo dentro de ella gritaba que serían muy buenos amigos, ¿cómo resistirse a un nuevo amigo?

—De acuerdo— concedió su madre después de verlos a los dos por lo que se sintieron horas—. Pero ya sabes las reglas, ambos tienen que estar aquí antes de las seis, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron de inmediato y salieron corriendo al apartamento frente al suyo, donde hasta hace un momento seguía metiendo cosas la mudanza. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que Mathilde se apresuró a entrar y arrastrar a Berwald tras ella antes de que él pudiera protestar.

El departamento era pequeño, un poco más que el de ellos, y las cajas llenaban la sala. Una señora los vio desde la cocina y se acercó con una sonrisa hasta ellos.

—Hola pequeños, ¿los puedo ayudar?

—¡Hola! —Saludó la niña de inmediato— Soy Mathilde, él es mi hermano Berwald somos sus vecinos. Vimos desde la ventana que usted tiene un hijo de nuestra edad, ¿cree que podamos salir a jugar con él?

Lo dijo rápido, casi sin respirar entre cada palabra de la emoción. Berwald se avergonzó por lo confiada y directa que era su hermana.

No había duda de por qué ella siempre fue la más problemática de los dos, tanta energía necesitaba salir de algún modo.

La señora se rio con ternura y asintió.

—Por supuesto que pueden. Lukas es muy tímido, le vendrán bien unos amigos que lo ayuden a acostumbrarse a la ciudad. Esperen un momento, yo iré por él.

Se alejó caminando a lo que suponían era el cuarto del chico, que ahora sabían se llamaba Lukas. Los hermanos, no sabiendo bien qué hacer, se pusieron a curiosear las pocas cosas que ya estaban fuera de las cajas. Una de esas era una foto enmarcada.

En ella estaban la señora que los recibió con un bebé en brazos y un hombre junto a ella. Enfrente estaba el niño que habían visto por la ventana, Lukas. Todos estaban sonriendo, se podía sentir lo felices que estaban.

—Nosotros no tenemos ninguna foto así—susurró Berwald, en voz tan baja que, de no ser porque Mathilde estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, ni siquiera lo hubiese entendido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que la mujer volvió, ahora con un niño detrás de ella. Era un poco más bajo que Mathilde, casi del tamaño de Berwald.

—Hola—empezó a presentarse, claramente obligado por su madre—, soy Lukas Bonndevik, tengo 10 años.

Se hubiera requerido estar ciego para no notar como los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de inmediato.

—¡Hola, Lukas! Yo soy Mathilde Andersen, tengo once años. —Dirigió su mirada a su hermano, dándole a entender que era su turno.

—Soy Berwald Andersen, nueve años—fue todo lo que dijo. Al menos esta vez con el volumen suficiente para que todos en la habitación lo escucharan.

—Es mi hermano menor—aclaró la chica con orgullo, para proceder a tomar la mano de ambos chicos y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, arrastrándolos con ella—. Somos tus nuevos amigos, así que vamos a jugar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

No había muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, considerando que ya estaban en el pasillo y la madre de Lukas solo le había dicho que volviera antes de la cena. Aun así, Lukas pensó que no se hubiera visto capaz de decirle no a la chica cuando estaba sonriendo así.

—De acuerdo—respondió por formalidad, antes de apresurar el paso para ir a la misma velocidad que los hermanos.

Fueron al parque que estaba enfrente de su edificio, y mientras Mathilde empezó a buscar ramas para poder usar como espadas en su juego, Berwald hizo el esfuerzo de hacer conversación.

—El bebé que carga tu madre en la foto, ¿es tu hermano?

—Sí—contestó Lukas—, se llama Emil. A penas tiene dos años.

—Entonces—le interrumpió Mathilde—Tendremos que buscar un papel para que juegue con nosotros. La reina de los vikingos no deja a ningún hombre atrás.

Sin más charla, les dio sus "armas" a los chicos y empezó a hablar de una gran hazaña que tendrían que lograr y enumerar las bestias que se encontrarían en su camino.

Lukas pensó que hace ya un par de años que había dejado de jugar esta clase de cosas, pero Mathilde se veía decidida y a Berwald no parecía importarle que la gente los viera ya grandecitos para estos juegos, así que decidió ignorarlo y seguirles el juego.

Al final, resultó más divertido de lo que creyó que sería. Mathilde encontraba cualquier excusa para escalar árboles y Berwald demostró que, aunque callado, tenía una imaginación igual de amplia que la de su hermana para estos juegos.

Cuando los tres estaban ya muy cansados para seguir, se echaron al pasto a hablar y reír, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Berwald y Lukas eran de pocas palabras, pero Mathilde hacía suficiente conversación por los tres y no parecía importarle que la mayoría de las respuestas que recibía eran monosílabos.

Fue Berwald, que estaba mirando hacia la calle, el primero en preguntarse qué hora era, al ver un coche que estaba seguro de conocer entrar al estacionamiento del edificio.

Mathilde notó la tensión de su hermano y volteó a ver, quedándose estática al ver el coche. Era el de su padre.

La chica, que sin darse cuenta había empezado a temblar, revisó el reloj en su muñeca. Eran las seis y media.

Las palabras de su madre retumbaron en sus oídos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó un muy confundido Lukas, que había notado las reacciones de sus amigos.

Los hermanos cruzaron miradas, buscando las palabras o el valor de moverse.

Al final, la mayor de los tres se levantó del piso, sacudió su ropa como si no pasara nada, y extendió su mano a Lukas, ayudándolo a levantarse. Trató de poner una sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro, pero se notaba que era falsa, cualquiera podía verlo. Aun así, Lukas no tuvo el valor de señalarlo.

—Como vuela el tiempo, ¿no creen? —Comentó a los dos, sin emoción evidente en su voz—. Vamos, hermanito, hay que dejar a Lukas en su departamento. Es hora de regresar.

Berwald asintió a las indicaciones de su hermana, aceptó la mano que le ofreció ella y empezaron a caminar los tres juntos.

Lukas estaba visiblemente confundido, había habido un gran cambio en el ambiente y en la actitud de los hermanos. La sonrisa de Mathilde no se veía tan brillante como minutos antes, y Berwald no levantaba su mirada del piso.

Tenía ganas de preguntarles qué pasaba, pero ante de armarse de valor llegaron a su puerta y se despidieron de él.

Su madre lo recibió con alegría y le pidió que le platicara de sus nuevos amigos. Lukas obedeció, excluyendo la última parte de su día.

No entendía que había pasado, pero no creyó que fuera su asunto andarlo contando a todos.

Se fue a su cuarto, alegando estar muy cansado para cenar, y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

De haber estado despierto, hubiera escuchado los gritos provenientes del departamento de enfrente, tal vez hubiera escuchados los golpes o incluso el ligero llanto. Las paredes del edificio eran delgadas, después de todo.

El amanecer llegó, y Lukas de forma inconsciente empezó a mirar la puerta cada cierto tiempo, esperando oír a sus amigos tocar o llamarlo.

Su madre sonrió al darse cuenta. Lukas nunca había sido muy bueno haciendo amigos, pero había encajado con estos otros dos niños de forma casi mágica.

No necesitaba hablar más de lo que quería, ni se sentía forzado a ser parte de juegos que no le interesaban.

Llámenlo instinto maternal, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que estos hermanos serían gran parte en la vida de su hijo.

Pero ese tocar en la puerta nunca llegó, dejando a Lukas con un vacío en el pecho el ver solo una nota deslizarse por debajo de su puerta.

 _No metimos en unos pocos problemas por llegar tarde, así que no podremos ir a jugar hoy :(_

 _Fue muy divertido jugar contigo, ¡así que iremos a buscarte en una semana que nos vuelvan a dejar salir!_

 _Atentamente, Mathilde & Berwald._

* * *

 **Por fin, después de 3 one-shots que tengo a medias (algún día los terminaré y los publicaré, ténganme paciencia), por fin termino algo. Sí, esto apenas es el prólogo.**

 **La historia será algo más larga de lo que acostumbro escribir, aunque no sé bien cuantos capítulos tendrá. Más de diez, no creo que llegue a veinte.**

 **En cuanto a las actualizaciones… Ya tengo medio escritos el capítulo 1 y 2, así que esos no tardarán mucho, los demás dependerán de la escuela. Intentaré que no pasen más de dos semanas entre cada actualización.**


	2. Capítulo 1

—Mathilde, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo? —Preguntó Lukas, quien había notado que, al intentar la chica colocar los legos en la parte más alta de la construcción que estaban haciendo, se le había descubierto parte del brazo, donde había un oscuro moretón.

En los casi dos meses de vacaciones que habían tenido desde que Lukas había conocido a los hermanos Andersen, él había encontrado varios patrones extraños en la rutina de sus amigos. Había días en los que ellos se irían corriendo, pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma a su casa. Después de eso, no los vería en dos o tres días, y cuando volvían, Mathilde regresaba con alguna herida que intentaba esconder.

Algo en Lukas le aseguraba que no se la pudo haber hecho jugando, era demasiado cuidadosa, asegurando que era su deber como hermana mayor y cuidar a su hermano.

Y eso se había extendido recientemente a Emil, a quien Mathilde se aseguraba de incluir en todos los juegos, y a quien terminaba venciendo en cada "batalla" con su arma secreta de transformarse en el monstruo de las cosquillas.

—La reina de los vikingos tiene misiones muy peligrosas, las heridas son trofeos de mis batallas ganadas— fue lo único que le respondió. Pero no con orgullo ni altanería, lo dijo en un susurro, como si no estuviera segura de querer ser oída.

Lukas fijó su vista en Berwald, quien no se atrevía a levantar la vista de la construcción que estaban haciendo, y algo dentro de él supo de inmediato que el chico sabía algo. Así que esperó pacientemente sin presionar más el tema hasta que Mathilde anunció que iba al baño. Fue ahí que le preguntó.

—Berwald, ¿qué le pasó a Mathilde? Ese golpe es muy grande, y esa herida que tiene en el hombro sigue sin cerrarse…—Miró a su amigo, suplicando una respuesta, pero solo tuvo a cambio un suspiro.

—Tú eres su mejor amigo, Lukas—explicó el menor después de un rato—, deberías confiar en lo que ella te dice.

Al regresar Mathilde a la habitación, con Emil tras ella, dejaron el tema y se concentraron en el juego.

—¡El rey por fin se dignó a venir a ver su castillo! — Anunció la chica, refiriéndose a Emil, y así Lukas ignoró todas sus preocupaciones un poco más. Era el efecto que Mathilde tenía en él, unas palabras y hacía lo que quisiera ella.

Pero, aunque así lo quisieran los niños, el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Para Lukas y Emil, eso significaba que tendrían que cenar e irse a dormir.  
Para Mathilde y Berwald, significaba que tenían que volver a ver a su padre.

—Mathilde y Berwald Andersen, ¿puedo saber dónde carajos estaban a estas horas? —fue el grito con el que los recibió su padre en cuanto abrieron la puerta del departamento.

Mathilde tomó un paso adelante, poniéndose enfrente de su hermano, y aprovechando su altura para esconderlo tras ella. Berwald se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de levantar la vista del piso.

—A penas son cinco y media, papá, tenemos tiempo de salir hasta las seis...—comenzó a justificar ella, asegurándose que su voz no temblara.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta, Mathilde, mi pregunta fue dónde carajos estaban, ¿no fui claro acaso?

Ella tragó saliva, pero no se permitió encogerse. Permaneció en su postura, usando su cuerpo como un escudo para su hermano.

—Estábamos en el departamento de enfrente, jugando con Lukas y Emil—respondió con voz segura, con volumen suficiente para que su padre a escuchara.

—¿Otra vez? Creí que les había dicho que nada de jugar con los vecinos. Menos con los hijos de la prostituta esa— Les reclamó el hombre, cada vez más enojado.

Mathilde estaba a punto de decirle que no le dijera así a la madre de su amigo, que ella era una señora muy amable, pero al sentir la mano de su hermano aferrándose a su playera decidió callarlo. Berwald mientras buscó con mirada suplicante los ojos de su madre, pidiéndole que interviniera, pero ella apartó la mirada.

—¿Y con quién se supone que juguemos entonces? —Soltó Mathilde después de unos momentos, incapaz de mantenerse callada. — Nunca nos dejas salir con los chicos de la escuela, no podemos jugar con los vecinos, ¿de quién se supone que seamos amigos?

Mathilde cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que sabía vendría a continuación y, en efecto, no tardó más que unos segundos en sentir un ardor en su mejilla, donde la mano de su padre la había golpeado.

Ahí estaba, pensó la chica, solo un poco más. Si su padre se desahogaba con ella, entonces ignoraría a Berwald.  
Debía proteger a su hermano, no quería tener que volverlo a ver en el piso manchado de sangre, lo que le pasara a ella no era tan importante.

—¡No me importa si tienen amigos o no! En esta casa se hace lo que yo digo—hizo una pausa—. Y yo digo que tienen que volver a las cinco en punto, ¿entendido?

—Tú habías dicho que debíamos volver a las seis. — Costaba tanto trabajo decir esas palabras cuando cada fibra dentro de ella le suplicaba quedarse callada, que evitara el peligro.

Es por Berwald, repetía ella en su cabeza.

Otro golpe llegó, estaba vez en su nariz. Ya no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó el suelo, dejando a Berwald a la vista de su padre.

Por favor, pensaba Mathilde, dime que fue suficiente…

A él solo lo miró con desprecio.

—Llévate a tu hermana a su cuarto, están castigados—le ordenó antes de darles la espalda.

Berwald se apresuró a acatar la orden, ayudando a su hermana a levantarse y a caminar. Al llegar al cuarto cerró la puerta detrás de ambos y se volteó a la cama donde ahora estaba sentada su hermana.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo es? Deja de provocarlo, Mathilde, solo consigues que se desquite contigo—le recriminó, luchando las lágrimas que buscaban salir de sus ojos. Tomó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la sangre que empezaba a salir de la nariz de su hermana.

—Porque si se desquita conmigo, no necesita hacerlo contigo—explicó ella con voz más tranquila de la que, en opinión de Berwald, debía ser capaz de usar en estas condiciones.

Berwald suspiró, no necesitaba que ella lo dijera para saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Hace dos años, la primera vez que vieron a su padre borracho, y se desquitó con él. A partir de ahí todo empezó a empeorar.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito que me protejas…

—Soy tu hermana mayor, es mi deber protegerte—le interrumpió ella—. Ahora, ayúdame a pensar en una excusa para no ir con Lukas en un par de días. esto no va a desaparecer pronto—dijo, tocando con cuidado su ya inflamada mejilla.

Mantener en secreto los problemas de su casa no fue algo que hubieran acordado, simplemente las mentiras empezaron a salir natural cuando los maestros les preguntaban algo. Pero, en ojos de Berwald, era algo que debía cambiar.

—No deberíamos mentirle a Lukas, él es nuestro amigo—dijo el menor después de un largo rato de silencio.

Mathilde lo miró con horror y empezó a negar de inmediato.

—¡No! No, no. No podemos hacer eso, ¿sabes lo que hacen a los niños que sus padres los golpean? Los alejan de casa. No quiero alejarme de mamá ni de papá, solo están pasando por un mal momento. Y no puedo alejarme de ti, ¿cómo te voy a cuidar si nos separan? — Y, por primera vez en la tarde, ella por fin empieza a llorar.

No por los insultos de su padre, ni por los golpes, sino por la idea de que la separen de su familia.

Berwald pareció considerarlo por unos minutos. Él tampoco quería alejarse de sus padres, mucho menos de su hermana. Ambos eran inseparables desde que él tenía memoria.

—Le diremos que no diga nada, que nos lo prometa—propuso él, aun convencido de que lo mejor era decirle.

Mathilde parecía estar a punto de responder, pero el sonido de un plato rompiéndose y el incremento de volumen de gritos que hasta hace momentos habían logrado ignorar captaron sus atenciones.

—Están peleando otra vez...—Murmuró uno de ellos, en voz tan baja que ni ellos podían estar seguros de cuál de los dos fue.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, entendieron que era mala idea arriesgarse a que los encontraran despiertos, así que se pusieron el pijama y se apresuraron a apagar la luz.

Mathilde se acostó en su cama, la parte baja de la litera, y fue seguida a los pocos segundos por Berwald.

—¿No quieres dormir solo? —Preguntó ella en voz baja.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, pero fue suficiente para ella. El que Berwald se colara en su cama se había vuelto igual o incluso más común que el que los dos durmieran en camas separadas.

Mathilde los tapó a ambos con las cobijas y se acercó para abrazar a su hermano.

—Tranquilo, Berwald, tienes aquí a tu increíble hermana mayor para protegerte de todo— lo reconfortó con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque Berwald no la pudo ver en la oscuridad.

Así como estaban, ambos cayeron en los brazos del sueño. Pero no más de dos horas después, su puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a su madre entrar con lágrimas en los ojos y una mochila vacía en mano, donde empezó a echar la ropa de Berwald que sacaba del armario.

—Eres una desgraciada, te di todo lo que querías y ahora te largas como si no te importara un carajo nada—se escuchó gritar al padre de los niños.

Berwald se levantó de la cama por el susto, y Mathilde se paró frente a él por instinto.

—Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? — Preguntó con miedo la chica.

—Cállate por una vez en tu puta vida, Mathilde, fue tu nacimiento lo que arruinó nuestro matrimonio—le gritó su madre.

Ella se congeló donde estaba. Su padre siempre le gritaba, pero nunca había escuchado a su madre levantar la voz.  
Tal fue la sorpresa, que se tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a que su mamá había tomado a Berwald del brazo y lo había empezado a arrastrar fuera del departamento.

Mathilde empezó a seguirlos asustada, pero fue detenida por su padre en la entrada.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, mocosa malcriada, ni siquiera tu madre te quiere. Te está abandonando—le dijo su padre, claramente borracho.

—¡Berwald! —empezó a gritar la niña, desesperada. ¿Por qué sus padres los separaban así? Ella y su Berwald eran un equipo, siempre había sido así.

—¡Mathilde! —escuchó a su hermano gritar entre sollozos. Esto solo aumentó su resolución a alcanzarlos.

Pero no tenía caso, su padre era mucho más fuerte que ella, y al hartarse de detenerla solo la arrojó al piso, provocando que Mathilde se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera la conciencia por casi un minuto.

Cuando despertó, ignorando su mareo y el dolor en todo su cuerpo, salió corriendo del apartamento a buscar a su hermano, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Pero al salir a la fría y solitaria calle, fue que se dio cuenta que no tenía idea a dónde habían ido. La familia de su madre vivía en otro país, y que Mathilde supiera su madre no tenía amigas. Nunca salía de casa.

Con la cara llena de lágrimas, no le queda de otras más que subir de nuevo hasta su piso, solo para encontrarse con que su padre le había cerrado la puerta, dejándola afuera.

Así que, tratando de ignorar el frío, se sienta en la esquina del pasillo abrazando sus piernas, y se soltó a llorar. Su padre no le abriría la puerta, y su madre la había dejado a su suerte, llevándose a Berwald con ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba completamente sola.

Ese día, Mathilde decidió que odiaba estar sola.

Al final, consiguió dormirse entre temblores y sollozos.

Lukas, que por primera vez había sido despertado por el ruido, vio a la chica por la mirilla de la puerta. En el pasillo hacía frío, ella se enfermaría si se quedaba ahí, pero Lukas no podía cargarla dentro, ya que ella era más grande que él.

Así que el chico tomó las cobijas de su cama, preguntándose si eso sería suficiente. Probablemente no.  
Pero en ese momento el cerebro de Lukas tuvo una idea: si estaban juntos, podrían compartir calor…

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, Lukas abrió la puerta de su casa y salió al pasillo, para luego sentarse junto a su amiga y cubrirlos a los dos con las cobijas. No era lo más cómodo, pero no tenía frío.

A pesar de que nunca se sintió muy cómodo con el contacto físico, había algo en Mathilde que le hacía imposible rechazarla.

Tal vez era su amabilidad, o su sonrisa que parecía iluminar al mundo.

Pero ahora, viendo a la chica con la mejilla y la nariz tan hinchadas, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, y encerrada fuera de su casa, Lukas se preguntó cuánto de esa sonrisa era real.

Y en ese momento él decidió que, con esfuerzo, el haría que fuera lo suficiente.

Eventualmente Lukas se durmió también, arrullado por la calmada respiración de Mathilde.

Cuando despertó, ella ya se había ido. Y en su lugar, solo había una pequeña nota.

 ** _Gracias, Lukas :3_**

Y, aunque no la volvió a ver por varios días, eso le bastó para mantenerse en calma, convencido de que Mathilde le contaría lo que pasó cuando estuviera lista.

Ni siquiera le importó tener que mentir a su mamá sobre qué hacía durmiendo en el pasillo.

* * *

 **Hola :D Espero que hayan aprendido una valiosa lección: No me crean cuando digo que voy a actualizar pronto, es una mentira. Incluso me engañé a mi misma ;-;**

 **Pues ya saben, si les gustó, un review siempre es bien apreciado ;)**


End file.
